Baile de Máscaras
by Ilia Verseau
Summary: OneShot; YAOI & LEMON - MMxAfrodite - Todo Carnaval, um assassino rondava Veneza à procura de mais uma vítima. Até que uma vez ele simplesmente some e seu desapareciemento coincide com o de um certo nobre.


Disclaimer: Quem me dera possuir os cavaleiros! O Kamus nunca teria morrido e o Seiya não existiria. Deixa o tio Kurumada lá no Japão com o dinheirinho dele e eu cá com minhas fics, que eu não ganho um reles centavo pra escrever.

Outro aviso: essa fic não é "M" à toa, certo? Ela contém material erótico homossexual, depois não digam que eu não avisei.

Se você se sente confortável, boa leitura. Se não, esse site é bem diversificado, tenho certeza que vai encontrar um bom passatempo.

Baile de Máscaras

_Repete-se de boca em boca que todos os anos, durante o Carnaval, Veneza era atacada por um assassino silencioso que sempre escolhia um belo jovem da corte para uma extasiante noite de luxúria e pecado e logo depois o estrangulava de forma cruel e impiedosa._

_Para aumentar ainda mais o medo dos vienenses, sabia-se que seria impossível identificá-lo algum dia, pois todos usavam máscaras durante as festividades. _

_Os nobres jamais poderiam ser pegos pelas condutas que praticavam e para isso escondiam o rosto, ficaria fácil, assim, para que alguém agisse com más intenções e nunca fosse pego._

_O povo, mesmo apavorado, não deixava de comemorar a data e criou-se até um folclore em cima do assassino, passaram a chamá-lo de Máscara da Morte. _

_Tudo ocorria da mesma forma por algum tempo até o desaparecimento de um jovem estrangeiro e os ataques daquele misterioso homem terem cessado._

-o.O.o-

_Aquele clima de despedida do inverno o estava deixando cada vez mais eufórico. Afinal, com ele vinha uma época no mínimo interessante._

_Todos os anos era a mesma coisa, empenhava-se com esmero em todos os detalhes, por mais insignificantes que parecessem, e esse ano escolhera algo especialmente ousado._

_Os preparativos estavam bem encaminhados, já passara no alfaiate para os últimos retoques da suntuosa roupa que usaria. _

_Em vez dos babados e das folgadas vestes habituais que qualquer folião comum usaria, tentara um modelo que marcava as linhas de seu corpo, tomando cuidado apenas para não se deixar muito exposto ao frio._

_Estaria deslumbrante, não tinha dúvidas._ E_ra belo, tinha consciência disso, usava seus atributos físicos a seu favor para garantir-lhe prestígio e vantagens naquele mundo onde apenas o título e uma pequena porção de terras valiam de alguma coisa. _

_Moral, costumes e Igreja eram apenas a fachada daquela sociedade doente e hipócrita._

_Com os deuses a seu favor, passou em último lugar, antes de recolher-se ao conforto de seus aposentos para depois iniciar mais uma noite de seus costumeiros "arranjos profissionais"._

_Chegando ao artesão começou o trabalho: sentou-se na cadeira e esperou o homenzinho que daria o toque final a sua fantasia, o mais importante de todos._

_Esperou pacientemente o senhor calvo e de parcos cabelos grisalhos passar óleo mineral em seu rosto e começar a moldar aquela face perfeita com o uma massa a qual não tinha idéia do que fosse._

_Depois de esperar duas horas com o molde no rosto, o artesão chegou junto a si e retirou a placa que havia se formado, analisando-a percebeu, encantado como das outras vezes, a perfeição do seu próprio rosto em baixo relevo._

— _E quando ficará pronta? _

— _Ah, senhor, uma máscara como essa pede muito cuidado, qualquer deslize pode colocar tudo a perder, mas como o senhor é meu cliente mais fiel, amanhã mesmo mando entregá-la._

— _Não é necessário, virei buscá-la, você sabe que prezo o sigilo absoluto, não sabe?_

— _Claro, senhor, pode contar com minha discrição._

_Saiu de lá se sentindo mais extasiado do que antes, dentro em breve chegaria os quatro dias do ano de sua libertação._

_A máscara, o frenesi nas ruas, a música, tudo no carnaval lhe fazia sentir bem, era a única época do ano que poderia expressar seus desejos e vontades sem gerar o escândalo ou repúdio das pessoas hipócritas com as quais convivia._

_O que poderia um nobre estrangeiro, não primogênito, andrógeno e com alguns trejeitos efeminados fazer diante a machista população de uma corte italiana?_

_Muita coisa! Engana-se quem acha que o rostinho angelical e a aparência frágil daquele rapaz o tornavam alguém subjugável._

_Exímio observador e estrategista, ele sabia de todos os esquemas e conspirações que ocorriam ao seu redor e usava isso a seu proveito, tinha sua própria rede de conexões e informantes e muitos deviam-no favores, o que só aumentava sua influência naquele ambiente._

_Afrodite, como fora apelidado por suas características físicas. Possuía uma beleza ser tão famosa quanto à da deusa grega que lhe emprestara o nome. Era uma sombra silenciosa que se entendia dentro das paredes daquele castelo, mas não por isso menos perigosa._

_Gostava da vida que levava? Não tinha do que reclamar. Ultimamente a única coisa que o incomodava era o fato de, apesar de todo o poder que possuía, não poder expressar abertamente seus desejos._

_Desejos esses que iam contra as leis de Deus._

_Sodomia era um pecado tão absurdo que chegava a ser punido com os mais severos castigos, e, mesmo sendo nobre e influente, pouco poderia fazer diante da repressão exercida pelo Vaticano, ainda mais estando tão perto dele. _

_Só de pensar em algum dos castigos seu corpo tremia de leve. _

_Mas o que poderia fazer se realmente sentia-se atraído por homens?_

_Primeiro um casamento de disfarce, óbvio, nunca sequer permanecera uma noite inteira com a infeliz, sempre saía no meio da madrugada para encontrar-se com seus amantes._

_Lógico que havia boatos, entretanto, aqueles homens tinham tanto a perder quanto ele próprio._

_Quando ele já estava razoavelmente satisfeito com o amante ou esse se apresentava interessado em ameaçá-lo de alguma forma, eliminava-os sempre da mesma maneira: tinha a melhor noite de sexo que já tivera com ele e propunha um brinde aos dois. Mal sabia seu companheiro de luxúria que a bebida estava repleta de um veneno extraído de rosas._

_A substância não deixava evidências fáceis de distinguir, o que facilitava muito a possibilidade de nunca ser pego, uma vez que num mundo cheio de superstições e moléstias, as mortes mais misteriosas povoavam o imaginário popular._

_E depois disso tudo, o que o carnaval e as máscaras têm haver com a vida desse homem, você deve estar se perguntando?_

_Os nobres usavam para liberar suas vontades contidas e usavam-nas para declamar publicamente poemas ou fazer parte de uma orgia, não importava, tinham as máscaras, nunca seriam descobertos. _

_O irônico é que Afrodite usava uma máscara etérea para se esconder durante todo o ano e usava uma máscara física para libertar-se por menos de uma semana. _

_Talvez não fosse a forma mais apropriada, porém era a forma que tinha encontrado. _

_Não queria pensar em um plano mirabolante de se salvar daquela situação, queria apenas sentir e aproveitar o momento! Faltava pouco, muito pouco._

o.O.o

_Chegou! Chegou o grande dia! A euforia da cidade contagiava a todos, até mesmo os membros mais ortodoxos da Igreja. Todos sentiam um pouco da alegria do povo que apinhava as ruas naquela época do ano._

_Afrodite saiu da corte e tomou uma gôndola até o local mais agitado da cidade, era ali que geralmente encontrava seus amantes._

_Logo que chegou, um dos muitos mascarados chamou-lhe atenção._

_Aquele ser, mesmo fantasiado e completamente coberto, exalava sensualidade e virilidade, quem dera ter aquele homem para si._

_Dirigiu-se à algazarra e começou a dançar e entoar as cantigas, que mesmo se repetindo todos os anos ainda faziam a alegria da multidão._

_De vez em quando se atrevia a olhar mais felinamente a um ou outro folião que teria um potencial interesse em sua pessoa._

_Parecia que naquele dia, porém, algo em específico não estava certo._

_Todos os que tentavam se aproximar eram repelidos de alguma forma, não conseguia tirar aquele homem másculo que vira assim que desceu do barquinho._

_Para piorar, sentia-se observado e sabia que era por ele. _

_Ah, Deuses como o queria! Aquela sensação de ser a presa deixava-lhe extremamente empolgado._

_Via-o de vez em quando e sorria debaixo da máscara, caprichava nos movimentos sensuais para seduzi-lo e nada acontecia, parecia-lhe que aquele homem não seria seu e aquele pensamento o irritava! Estavam jogando com ele!_

_Ninguém brincava assim consigo e saía impune, uma pena não saber quem aquele estranho era ou se vingaria por rejeitá-lo._

_Já estava bem desiludido e quase conformado, mas não seria aquele contratempo que estragaria sua diversão! Entregou-se aos prazeres do canto, da dança e da bebida e assim permaneceu por mais algumas horas._

_Algum tempo depois, encontrava-se no meio de todos quando sentiu um atrevido corpo junto a si._

_Essa pessoa esfregava-se de leve nele e logo colara às suas costas iniciando uma dança lenta e sensual._

_O mundo a sua volta parou, acompanhou os movimentos do homem atrás dele e empinou ligeiramente os quadris para trás, mostrando claramente que aceitava o convite._

_Para sua desilusão, o estranho deixou-o a ver navios, sumindo dali._

_Voltou para casa e deitou-se com mais um dos seus inúmeros amantes para descontar a frustração que estava presente desde aquela tarde, mas aquela ainda era segunda-feira, teria até a quarta para encontrá-lo e conseguir o que queria._

o.O.o

_No dia seguinte, lá estava Afrodite no mesmo local, ainda cantava e dançava. Rejeitava quem lhe aparecia, não tirava aquele homem da cabeça, o queria e o teria!_

_Muitas horas se passaram até que o visse novamente._

_Mudou de estratégia, não se ofereceria, iria ignorá-lo, se "homens gostam de mulheres difíceis" a recíproca também era verdadeira, se funcionava para mulheres... deixar-se-ia seduzir, portanto._

_Não deu outra! Viu que o objeto de seus desejos ressentiu-se de ser deixado de lado e piorou ainda mais a raiva dele aceitando, finalmente, o convite de outro rapaz que o tentara conquistar a noite inteira._

_Virara o jogo, agora estava em vantagem, amanhã ainda era quarta e seria naquela quarta que teria seu alvo para si, mal sabia ele com quem estava "guerreando"._

o.O.o

_Demorou-se um pouco a chegar no dia seguinte, não queria parecer desesperado._

_Para sua surpresa, o homem o aguardava no mesmo local do primeiro dia, reconheceria aquela presença e aquele olhar a qualquer tempo, não os tirou da cabeça por dois dias._

_Sentiu-se intimado e caminhou até ele, não perderia aquela oportunidade, já estava em brasas por dentro há tempos, não se faria de difícil quando o outro baixou a guarda._

_Em um convite mudo, o estranho sensual o conduziu até um lugar da cidade mais isolado, atravessaram ruas e pontes até entrarem em um beco sujo e úmido._

_Lá chegando, não perderam tempo, abraçaram-se e acariciavam-se mutuamente, mas Afrodite logo perdeu a batalha e deixou-se conduzir._

_O estranho retirou-lhe todas as roupas (não importava se era inverno, o calor interno que sentia compensava), deixando-lhe apenas a máscara e massageava-lhe o corpo ferozmente._

_Ambos estavam extremamente excitados e logo Afrodite foi tomado por aquele homem que lhe despertara um desejo animal._

_O homem misterioso ergueu-o e encaixando-se a ele, apoiando as costas de Afrodite na parede gelada do beco. _

_Afrodite aproveitava cada momento daquela loucura, apertava o homem abraçando-o com as pernas, arranhava-lhe as costas, mordia-lhe pescoço e orelhas._

_Tudo era tão intenso que o orgasmo veio forte e arrebatador, parecia que sua alma desprendera-se do corpo e passou minutos em uma espécie de transe._

_Bruscamente, o estranho arrancou-lhe a máscara e pôs-se lhe apertar o pescoço sem piedade._

_As últimas palavras que cruzaram os lábios de Afrodite foram: "Máscara da Morte"._

_Máscara tinha um corpo que jazia morto junto ao seu, estocou-o mais algumas vezes e gozou._

_Retirou-se dele, limpou-se, vestiu-se e com uma pequena espada que trazia consigo cortou-lhe a cabeça, levando-a junto com a máscara. _

_No local sobrou somente um corpo decapitado para quem quisesse ver ao passar por ali._

_Depois dessa quarta-feira de cinzas, nunca mais se ouviu falar de nenhum dos dois…_

— Pára! Pára! Pára! Não é assim a história! — Berrou Aioria.

Ao redor do fogo, um grupo de vários homens bebia vinho e conversava sobre as mais escabrosas histórias que já ouviram falar, desde lendas urbanas ou fatos verídicos que ocorreram e eram explicados apenas no imaginário popular.

Quem os visse de longe não diria nunca que sequer poderiam ser conhecidos. Muito menos, amigos, pareciam tão diferentes entre si!

O desejo de se isolar da sociedade e estarem em local reservado para viverem a própria vida do jeito que bem entendessem era o que os unia, além do fato de terem algo em comum a esconder, algo que poderia lhes trazer desagradáveis conseqüências.

Naquela noite em específico, debatiam sobre o desaparecimento de um nobre sueco que morara na corte veneziana e havia pelo menos cinco anos estava desaparecido.

— Ah é sabichão? E como foi que Afrodite desapareceu de cidade? — Desafiou um contrariado Milo pelo comentário do outro grego.

— Foi o seguinte:

_Afrodite nunca foi tolo, meus caros. _

_Ele percebera desde o princípio com quem estava lidando, tinha influências e era bem informado._

_Ele sabia que todos os anos Máscara da Morte escolhia um jovem da corte e o observava por semanas antes de seduzi-lo no Carnaval e matá-lo logo depois de ter conseguido seus favores, esse era o preço a se pagar por ter visto assassino mais misterioso de toda Veneza, mesmo o rosto daquele mito estando sempre oculto. _

_Já estava desconfiado, havia semanas que era seguido por onde ia e aquilo o excitava mais! _

_O gosto pelo perigo era por demais delicioso para ser ignorado, ainda mais para ele que sempre conseguia o que queria com relativa facilidade._

_Queria tentar algo novo e excitante! Ele por si só não era nenhuma florzinha delicada e poderia ser extremamente sutil e perigoso ao mesmo tempo._

_É certo que Máscara o encontrou e os dois acabaram naquele mútuo embate de sedução, só que Afrodite não agüentava mais de vontade de consumar o ato, tinha que fazê-lo, aquele jogo de gato e rato aguçara ainda mais sua luxúria._

_Quando eles entraram naquele beco, Afrodite trazia algo sob a manga, literalmente._

_Começaram as carícias e Afrodite era um amante exigente e também não deixava a ação apenas com aquele com quem dividia sua intimidade._

_À medida que Máscara da Morte o incitava, ele não ficava por menos, também percorria o corpo do outro a procura dos lugares mais sensíveis._

_Caminhou pelos mamilos sob a roupa e nuca do parceiro, costas e o membro do outro, se seria passivo era apenas porque gostava e não por se sentir intimidado pelos parceiros ou algo assim._

_Tanto fez que conseguiu colher os resultados muito rapidamente. Os primeiros indícios daquela pequena disputa por controle: seu futuro algoz respirava mais pesadamente e a ereção dele já era evidente._

_O nobre também não se encontrava em um estado muito diverso do amante, estava cada vez mais próximo o momento que seria possuído, até que:_

— _Vamos acabar logo com isso! — Ele disse e retirou sua preciosa máscara apenas o suficiente para enfiar dois dedos de MM na boca e molhá-los com vontade._

_Podia até gostar do perigo, só tinha um pouco de aversão a dor e apesar de toda excitação que pudesse estar sentindo durante uma sessão de sexo, nunca sentia plenamente confortável se deixando tomar por alguém._

_Quando achou que estavam suficientemente lubrificados, o italiano retirou os dedos e começou a preparação do homem que estava junto a si._

_Introduziu o primeiro dedo e depois um segundo e um terceiro até a penetração._

_Começou as estocadas, a princípio lentas e vigorosas e intensificou o ritmo à medida que sentia o outro recomeçar a participar da relação. Para sua surpresa, aquele jovem estrangeiro poderia ser tão quente quanto seu corpo parecia frágil a olhos desavisados._

_Afrodite por, sua vez, arranhava as costas de Máscara sem piedade e estava num misto entre perder-se na sensação do orgasmo, que estava próximo, e continuar com o plano. Decidiu pela segunda opção._

_O sueco controlava-se. E muito! Aquele homem era extremamente másculo e fogoso, nunca tivera uma experiência assim, porém tanto se contraia voluntariamente estreitando o canal e rebolava, como procurara atrevidamente pela próstata do amante._

_Tanto fez que Máscara da Morte foi o primeiro a chegar ao orgasmo._

_O assassino fraquejou um pouco e caiu de joelhos sentindo a dor que o peso dos dois corpos produziram durante o impacto, não se importou, o que lhe era mais necessário no momento era aquele torpor que sentia._

_Foi nessa hora que Afrodite agiu._

_Passou a substância de um vidrinho, que trazia sempre consigo, no corte que fizera escorrer sangue nas costas do homem que ainda estava ligado a si e em apenas alguns segundos sentiu-o tombar de lado, não pelo sono, seu veneno fizera efeito mais uma vez._

_Saiu da posição que se encontrava, aliviou-se sozinho, afinal nesse breve momento o seu pênis fora esquecido._

_Recuperou-se e começou a despir completamente o ingênuo assassino que pensara que enganaria justo a ele, outro assassino, só que com muito mais classe, era óbvio._

_Ao retirar a máscara encantou-se com a beleza tipicamente mediterrânea do corpo a sua frente._

_Beijou dois de seus dedos e depositou nos lábios do outro e murmurou:_

— _Idiota._

_Saiu de lá trocando de máscaras com a do morto, jogando a sua longe, despedaçando-a e lançando as roupas de Máscara da Morte no primeiro canal que viu. Tomou a gôndola de volta a corte e na mesma noite seguiu para outro lugar._

_O corpo foi achado boiando no dia seguinte e nunca ninguém soube do quem se tratava._

_Dizem que Afrodite foi visto perto Atenas, numa região muito próxima a que estamos agora._

— E vocês acham que essa conversa toda que você e o Aioria contaram pode ser verdade, Milo? Faça-me o favor…

— E por que não seria francês? Por acaso está me tomando por mentiroso? — Replicou um Aioria muito irritado.

— Não, em absoluto! — Respondeu Kamus — Só disse que é muita ingenuidade de vocês pensarem que a versão que contaram para nós essa noite é a verdadeira.

— E por que não seria, hein? Diga lá, metido a inteligente! — Agora era um Milo bastante nervoso que já estava de braços cruzados esperando a explicação do ruivo a seu lado.

— Ah, por uma série de motivos que vocês mesmo disseram, é só ficar atento às suas próprias palavras, mas vou lhes dar três motivos…

— Você não vai me convencer! — Adiantou-se Aioria.

— Veremos. — Disse impassível — Primeiro: Como vocês sabem que Afrodite gostava de seduzir os parceiros e matá-los com veneno?

— Apareceram muitos corpos de homens que se encontravam com Afrodite às escondidas. — rebateu Aioria.

— Boatos e testemunho de gente que daria qualquer coisa por um punhado de moedas de ouro. Segundo: — Kamus nem dera ouvidos a resposta do grego — Como vocês sabem tantos detalhes das peripécias sexuais dos dois e dos sentimentos que se passavam com Afrodite?

Todos calados.

— Terceiro: Nunca ninguém achou corpo algum naquela noite, não sei de onde vocês tiraram essa idéia. Essa parte é a mais frágil da história, alguns mendigos que passaram no local disseram que viram dois homens juntos e isso é fato. O condutor das investigações do desaparecimento de Afrodite era amigo meu e ele me enviou algumas cartas comentando a respeito, mas nunca provaram que era ele quem estava naquele beco.

Silêncio novamente.

— A única coisa que se sabe é que Afrodite sumiu e Máscara da Morte nunca mais atacou desde aquele carnaval e os dois fatos foram ligados por acaso e pela criatividade do povo.

— Chato! Sempre acaba uma boa história! — Resmungou um Aioria derrotado.

— Isso é inveja porque você não é tão inteligente e perceptivo quanto meu Kamyu! — Disse Milo todo orgulhoso do companheiro, pulando em seu colo e tomando-lhe os lábios tão de súbito que Kamus não teve tempo de mais nada a não ser sorrir e tentar retribuir o beijo.

— Ah! Vão para o quarto de vocês! Ninguém quer ver isso! — Aioria queria porque queria descontar sua frustração em alguém e foi Mu que veio em seu socorro.

— Deixe de ser infantil, eles não têm nada que você também não tenha. — Murmurou-lhe ao pé do ouvido. — A estória foi bem contada, mas só mesmo um ingênuo para acreditar nela.

— Mu! — e Mu apenas riu baixinho e encostou a cabeça no peito de Aioria.

o.O.o

Só o som de um ou outro grilo e do vento soprando poderia ser ouvido, cada um ali parecia estar disperso em pensamentos ou ocupados de alguma outra forma até que o silêncio é novamente rompido:

— Ah, eu prefiro a minha versão.

— E que versão seria essa, loirinho? — Perguntou Milo, interrompendo seus "assuntos" com Kamus, sendo seguido pelos outros.

— Eles realmente passaram essa noite de cinco anos atrás cheia de luxúria, o que poucos sabem é que aquela não fora a primeira noite deles juntos. Todo o joguinho de sedução no meio do bloco, depois o de gato e rato e o beco nos subúrbios da cidade, tudo verdade, só que pela segunda vez.

— Continue! — Disse Aioria interessado.

_Afrodite nunca encontrara nenhuma pessoa que o fizesse sentir daquela forma._

_Os toques, as sensações, os gemidos e sussurros, todos eram únicos, ele não pensava que podia existir algo assim._

"_O que diabos está acontecendo comigo?" Ele pensava. E as lembranças começaram a passar por sua mente._

_Nunca se deixara tão exposto como daquela vez. Transar em pé no meio da rua, encostado na parede de um beco úmido e sujo, sentindo o mau cheiro dos canais de Veneza e não conseguia parar!_

_Tanto dava como recebia carícias e essas eram cada vez mais ousadas._

_Foi tomado, sem muita delicadeza, mas não se importava, o que importava era o contato com aquele peito forte ao encontro do seu._

_Atingiram o ápice juntos e Afrodite estava preparado com seu inseparável vidrinho de veneno._

_Máscara da Morte mal se recuperou e teria que estrangular sua vítima daquele ano, mas algo o impediu, talvez a mesma coisa que não deixava Afrodite usar seu veneno, ficaram apenas ali se encarando por alguns segundos._

— _E agora? — Perguntou Afrodite, ele realmente não era tolo, sabia com que estava lidando e percebia com clareza a hesitação no olhar do outro._

— _Não há agora. Vou te poupar só porque você é diferente dos outros._

— _Como se você não estivesse em minhas mãos do mesmo modo…_

— _Eu sei, não sou tolo, já senti o toque do vidro nas minhas costas._

— _Como ficamos então?_

— _Nos encontramos aqui em Veneza, no próximo ano, no mesmo bloco que passa naquela rua que eu te abordei e vejamos o que acontece._

— _Por mim tudo bem, pode ir à caça de sua próxima vítima então, ainda está em tempo._

— _Será fácil, sempre tem um nobrezinho qualquer para mim. — Levantou-se, ajeitou as calças e saiu._

_Passara o ano inteiro pensando naquela noite e pulava de leito em leito tentando suprir um vazio que sentia, não entendia o que havia acontecido nem lhe importava, estava nos braços daquele que perturbava seus pensamentos a todo instante._

_E lá estava ele, no mesmo beco, sendo tomado com o mesmo vigor e vontade e aquela sensação estranha não o deixava._

_Subia e descia no ritmo das estocadas, mas essas não eram tão rápidas quanto os milhares de pensamentos que se seguiam um após o outro ou ao mesmo tempo._

_De repente um puxão um pouco bruto em seu sexo o fez despertar e ficar ainda mais excitado._

— _Nada pode ser mais importante do que eu, não agora. — Máscara da Morte estocava-o com mais força e masturbava-lhe num ritmo alucinado._

— _Você não é lá de grande valia, fiquei tão entediado que estava longe daqui — Rebateu entre um gemido e outro, não iria admitir suas fraquezas assim tão facilmente. — Falou com dificuldade devido à excitação._

— _Não é o que seu corpo me mostra. — E parou de súbito para provocá-lo, dando um golpe de misericórdia apertando-lhe o membro. _

_Em represália, Afrodite contraiu-se incessantemente, tentativa vã, mas não se entregaria, tinha seu orgulho._

— _Vamos ver quem agüenta mais, estrangeiro, eu estou em vantagem. — Disse MM sem muita convicção, estava a ponto de fraquejar, precisava agir ou enlouqueceria, numa tentativa desesperada, apertou ainda mais o pênis de Afrodite e intensificou a masturbação._

— _Menos conversa e mais ação! Eu me rendo!_ — Gritou Afodite desesperado.

_Só mais umas poucas estocadas e Afrodite atingiu o orgasmo seguido de MM._

_Alguns minutos e novamente a mesma pergunta:_

— _E agora?_

_Máscara da Morte retirou a própria máscara e depois a de Afrodite. Zeus como aquele italiano era lindo!_

_Beijaram-se._

_Aquele beijo veio de forma tão cálida e doce que Afrodite ficou ainda mais extasiado._

— _Vamos embora daqui. Deixar tudo para trás e reconstruir nossas vidas longe de Veneza. — Disse Máscara._

_Sua reposta foi mais um beijo, com muito mais volúpia e paixão._

_Dessa noite em diante, nunca mais foram vistos._

— Ah, você vai me fazer chorar assim! — Zombou Milo limpando uma falsa lágrima dos olhos.

— Um incorrigível romântico, você, não? — foi a vez de Aoria.

— Foi uma versão interessante, mas ainda mais improvável que as outras duas. — Falou Kamus.

— Improvável ou não, já é tarde, vamos nos recolher. — Mu resolveu colocar um ponto final na briguinha ridícula e interminável que poderia se seguir.

— Vocês não vêm? Está esfriando. — Preocupou-se Kamus.

— Só mais alguns minutinhos.

Kamus, Milo, Aioria e Mu se retiraram deixando o último casal a sós por mais algum tempo.

— Eu prefiro a sua versão, meu amor.

— Você quem ajudou a construí-la, _Máscara da Morte._

— Eu sei que você adorou fazê-la junto comigo _Afrodite._

_Afrodite e Máscara da Morte ficaram ali, debaixo da lua, aproveitando o calor da fogueira e a companhia um do outro por um tempo que ninguém sabe precisar, até a hora que voltaram ao seu quarto para entregarem-se a mais uma sessão de prazer e amor que completava o romance de ambos que seria recontado por gerações, mas nunca tão fielmente._

— Fim —

Notas da Ilía:

Essa fic nasceu no carnaval (faz muito tempo, eu sei) mas um monte de coisas me fizeram escrevê-la apenas semana passada.

Não fiquem achando que essa fic situa-se num tempo específico, eu misturei diversos períodos da História européia, nem ao menos sei se já se usavam gôndolas e também e um monte de coisas mais, quem quiser pergunte algo que eu respondo, certo?

Queria agradecer a Anushka-chan, a Yumi Sumeragi e a Bella Patty (altamente recomendas!) que se interessaram por ler o que eu escrevo e também a todos os que estão na minha lista de favoritos, que de alguma forma me influenciaram.

E sim, o Dite tá loiro, queria enganar alguém XD, não sei se consegui, mas isso são detalhes.

Beijo a todos,

Ilía

PS: Não gosto do Mu e do Oria juntos, abri uma exceção por causa de uma _certa_ aquariana, mas minha amiga, não se acostume…


End file.
